


Fact Versus Conjecture

by blueharlequin



Series: Bits and Pieces of Things [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Creepy Hannibal, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Murder Re-creation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal likes to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fact Versus Conjecture

They are at a crime scene, just the two of them, Katz and Zeller having departed with the body some hour ago. It’s not how Will would have wanted it but the evidence was breaking down in the hot unconditioned air of the townhouse. Hannibal is watching Will as he zones out, pulling the killer’s psyche into his own and recreating the crime step by step. Will is kneeling on the bed, positioned as the killer would have been straddling the older man’s hips. The doctor closes his eyes for a moment, imagining the knife in Will’s hand as it slides into the prone body on the bed.

“I surprise him as he is coming in through the door, knocking him down through sheer brute force. I have a gun but I don’t use it except to pistol whip him a few times. He’s stunned as I drag through him apartment, and I am confident that he will not put up a fight. I place him on the bed but do not tie him up, he is not conscious enough to struggle. This is my design.”

Hannibal can see Will’s face is flushed and his breathing is accelerated. He moves closer to the bed and is amused to find him in a state of arousal. The agent cannot see him, his eyes are glazed over as he sees the crime through the killer’s point of view.

“I have meticulously studied the human body. I know exactly where to place the knife so that my prey will not die just yet. I stab him twice in succession, ensuring the pain cripples him enough that I can take my time with the other cuts.”

The agent’s back arches and Hannibal lets out a startled breath as realises the man has orgasmed. Will has caught him by surprise and now he’s slightly irritated that it is not at his hands. At the same time it is a delight to witness the unfettered bliss that rolls across the man’s face as he feels the killer’s pleasure. Seconds later, the doctor sees the horror in the younger man’s eyes as the haze clears and he finds Lecter watching him. The psychiatrist passes him a handkerchief remarking casually, “It’s not visible for now but you might want to clean up.” Will continues to gape at him in astonishment as he continues, “This killer is as you classify him... a sexual sadist.”

Hannibal is the one to drive Will back to the motel he is staying at for this case. They don’t speak about it, instead they talk about the killer’s choice of knives over the gun and how he is singularly focused on older dark haired male law enforcement agents. When they get back to the room, Will doesn’t notice that Hannibal has pocketed his soiled handkerchief while the agent was in the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> CM fans will recognise the "murder" scene.


End file.
